


만용, 사람 그리고 사랑

by Grain_Crain



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/pseuds/Grain_Crain
Summary: Ash is too rash and Mira has had enough of it. Can they reconcile?자신의 몸을 아끼지 않고 이리저리 뛰어다니는 애쉬, 그리고 지쳐가는 미라. 둘이 여전히 사귈 수 있을까?





	만용, 사람 그리고 사랑

**Author's Note:**

> 안녕하세요, 그렁클 입니다. [Siege the Day event](https://dualrainbow.tumblr.com/post/186577185073/siege-the-day) 이벤트에 따라 모국어 내지는 영어가 아닌 다른 언어로 레식 팬픽을 쓰게 되었습니다. 아낌없는 관심과 시간을 내어준 [Inyo](https://inyo-owo.tumblr.com/)님이 없었다면 이 팬픽은 아마도 어색하게 느꼈을 것 같네요. 한국사람은 맞는데 도통 글을 쓰지않아 지금도 살짝 어색하군요. 이번에 선 보일 애쉬/미라의 애증관계를 즐겨주셨으면 좋겠습니다 :D

병동. 환자들과 의사들의 또 다른 전쟁터. 희비가 쉬이 엇갈리는 이곳에서 애쉬는 ‘차라리 크게 다쳐 기절이나 했음 좋지’ 라고 혼자 중얼거린다. 조용해야 할 중환자실에서 가장 경미한 부상을 입고 동료들에게 둘려싸여 놀림거리나 되고, 자존심에 상처가 난다. 여차하면 간호사를 불러서 쫒아낼 거라고 얘기하려던 찰나, 지금 이 순간 제일 보고싶지만 보고싶지 않은 그녀가 들어오면서 순식간에 분위기가 얼어버린다. 적어도 그녀는 이 분위기가 기분 탓 만은 아니라고 느낀다. 

“엘레나! 한창 복구작업에 바쁘다고 들었는데. 도움이 필요하면 날 부를수도 있었잖아?.” 써마이트가 능글맞은 웃음을 보이며 분위기를 풀려 해보지만 들어오면서부터 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸린 미라의 얼굴엔 미동도 없다.

“부상당한 사람에게 무례는 삼가하지?” 펄스도 한 마디 거든다. 그 특유의 툭툭 던지는 말투 때문에 캐슬에게 옆구리를 찔려도 찍소리 하나 못하고 뒷걸음질 치는 모습이 웃길지도 모른다. 그러나 모두가 미라의 강압적인 눈빛에 눌려버린 채, 표정을 억지로 굳히고 있다.

“그거 알아? 너 사람 미치게 만드는 재주가 있어.” 훤칠한 장정들을 물 가르듯이 제쳐낸 미라는 그녀의 연인에게 잔소리를 퍼붓는다. 둘이 몇년동안 사귀면서 이런게 도대체 몇번째인지 셀 수 조차 없을 정도이다.

“뭐, 또? 내가 뭘 했는데.” 보지 않아도 잔뜩 상기되어 있겠지, 하며 애쉬는 미라를 무시하고 애꿎은 이불만 구기며 쏘아붙였다. 

“아니, 주변도 둘러보지 않고 그렇게 나대? 그러고도 총지휘자라고 할 수 있냔 말이야.” 맞는 말이지만 저렇게 얄미울 수가 없다. 

레인보우 특수요원인 애쉬가 철없는 이병처럼 전쟁터에 뛰어들었을까. 그럴리가. 총지휘자로써 그녀는 좀 더 멀리 보고 싶었다. 아무리 숨통을 끊어도 쉬지 않고 늘어나는 화이트 마스크들의 근원지를 확실하게 알아낸 사례는 바틀렛 대학 이후로 진전이 더디다. 그러나 최근에 일어난 공방전 끝에 드디어 테러리스트들을 싣고 가는 유틸리티 트럭을 포착했으니 움직이지 않을 이유는 없었다. 단독으로 추격전을 벌여 파괴탄으로 적군의 차량을 터뜨리나 싶었는데 결국엔 오발이었고 폭발로 인한 후폭풍에 시야를 잃어 우왕좌왕하다 나무에 그대로 차를 박아버린건 또 다른 수치스런 실수였다. 갈비뼈가 몇대 부러지기는 했다만 닥이 그다지 걱정할 만큼은 아니라고 우겨서 결국에는 일주일만에 퇴원할수 있도록 조치를 취해놨다. 게다가한번 일이 틀어지면 며칠은 걱정하는 미라를 위해 일찍 나오려고 했다. 하지만 모든게 다 들통나버린 지금, 미라가 내는 역정이 이해는 되지만 되려 짜증이 밀려오는건 참을 수 없었다.

“뭐? 나대? 그런 너는 움직이지도 않고 그냥 벙커에 틀어박혀있기만 하지? 그러니까 맨날 나한테 저격당하는 거야.” 애쉬가 비아냥거리자 주변에 있던 동료들이 숨을 들이쉰다.

“그거야 내가 방어팀 팀장이라서-” 

“기술고문이랑 방어팀 팀장이랑은 다르거든? 알지도 못하면서 텃세 좀 부리지마, .” 미라가 많이 참고있는게 보인다고 느낀 캐슬은 자신도 모르게 애쉬의 입을 틀어막고 싶은 충동이 들었다. 그러나 단순한 본능적인 감이라 생각한 채 손가락 하나도 움직이지 않았다. 게다가 이 독기 서린 반박이 좀 심했다는 것은 애쉬 본인도 안다. 피차 감정은 상했으니 후회따위는 개나 줘 버려라지, 그녀는 그렇게 생각했다. 

“야.” 평소때였더라면 미라의 주먹이 애쉬의 명치 근처에 꽂혔을 터이다. 그러나 그녀의 주먹이 허공을 맴돌며 어쩔줄 몰라하고 있을 바로 그 때 자칼이 들어온다. 상황이 조금이라도 바뀔까 라고 모두들 그렇게 희망한다.

“워우, 숙녀분들. 바깥에서 들어보니 장난 아니던데, 뭘 그리 거칠게 말하고 그러나. 환자 상대로 폭력은 금지야. ” 끼어드는 것은 실례지만 자칼이 보기에는 나머지 FBI 요원들이 썩 불쌍해 보인다. 

“환자는 무슨. 펀칭백이지.” 언뜻 들으면 농담이지만, 미라가 정색하며 내뱉는다면 진담이다. 그래도 다른 사람들이 불편해 하는걸 느끼는지, 미라는 깊은 숨을 내쉬고 목을 가다듬어 애쉬에게 손을 내민다. 애쉬도 머뭇거리며 손을 맞잡을려 할 때 화해라도 하나 모두가 기대했건만, 미라가 양손으로 애쉬의 얼굴을 잡아 강제로 눈을 마주치게 하자 또 다른 긴장감이 맴돈다.

“뭐 하자는 거야?” 애쉬는 갈비뼈의 통증을 참으며 센 척을 해본다. 그러나 미라는 그런 애쉬를 꿰뚫어본다. 

“너 잘 들어,” 미라의 손등에 핏줄이 서있다. “앞으로 이딴식의 막장짓을 하면 너와 난 이제 끝이야. 너 때문에 심장 졸이는것도 지겹고 네가 어딜가든 불안해서 밤새우는 것도 지겨워. 나이 삼십이나 처 먹었으면 철 좀 들고 네 주위에 사람들도 생각할 줄 알아야지!” 

“아니, 엘레나-” 애쉬는 몸이 아픈것도 서럽지만 애인의 말 한마디 한마디가 송곳처럼 파고들어 아린 가슴이 더 시렵다. 이런식의 이별 통보는 둘이 티격태격하며 지겹도록 들어봤지만 이만큼 와닿고 불안한건 이번이 처음이다. 그 덕에 아까 전에 느꼈던 분노 어린 치기가 사그라드는 것 같았다. 그렇지만

“내 친히 꺼져줄 테지만 제대로 사과하기 전까진 콧빼기도 보일 생각 마. 와서 무릎이라도 꿇던가.” 미라는 으름장을 놓고 그대로 문을 박차고 나간다. 그녀를 쫒는 자칼을 지켜보며 애쉬의 가슴 한켠이 철렁거린다. 그렇지만 이내 짜증과 억울함이 파도타듯 밀려온다. 그에 펄스가 해주는 위로는 정말 쓸데없다.

“엘라이자, 울면 지는거야.” 

“그걸 말이라고!” 써마이트가 펄스를 중환자실에서 밀어내는 동안 캐슬이 애쉬 옆을 지키며 휴지박스라도 내어준다. 옆에서 보니 그녀는 울기보단 이를 바득바득 갈며 혼자 분을 삭히고 있었다. 

“너무하다고 생각하지 마. 이번엔 네가 무모했어.” 

웬만하면 쓴말을 아끼는 캐슬한테 그런 소리를 들으니 정말 기분이 주옥 같았다고 느꼈다. 

“아 씨발 그걸 누가 모른대?” 

“다 안다고 생각하니까 말하는거야. 너도 그녀가 널 얼마나 사랑하는지 알잖아.” 

애쉬는 캐슬이 틀렸다고 반박한다면 영락없이 철없는 아이의 투정이 될 거란걸 알 고 있다. 그럼에도 그녀는 여전히 억울하다고 느낀다. 정녕 그녀가 이기적인 것일까?

“알겠어. 알겠으니까 저기 멍청이들 좀 데리고 나가봐.“ 일단 한발 물러서 보는게 최선책이겠지, 애쉬는 그렇게 생각한다. 캐슬이 반박하려 입을 떼지만 애쉬는 돌아 누우며 그를 외면한다. 

“이따 또 보러올테니 푹 쉬어둬.”

애쉬는 그런 캐슬의 진심어린 걱정을 무시한다. 그녀의 동료들이 병동을 나갈 때 애쉬의 머릿속은 복잡하면서도 단조로운 감정들이 뒤섞여 있다. 단순히 미라에게 화가 난 것 부터, 그 안에 들어있는 세세한 실망감, 부끄러움 그리고 배신감으로. 애쉬는 미라가 그녀의모든 행동들을 충동적이고 섣부른 선택이라 생각한다고 짐작한다. 연하의 애인이라 애 취급을 당하는 것도 아니라면 정말로 애쉬 그녀 본인에게 문제가 있는 것일까? 모든 문제에서 떠나고 생각해 보아야 빈말이라도 미안하다고 할 수 있다. 하지만 지금의 그녀로썬 멱살을 잡고 따지기나 할 것 같았다. 책을 읽고 핸드폰만 만지작 거리고 있어도 머릿속은 여전히 어지럽다. 그녀가 그러는 사이에도 시간은 흘러간다. 

* * *

“오분뒤에 소등합니다.” 간호사의 목소리에 손목시계를 확인해보니 벌써 오후10시다. 

별로 한 것도 없이 하루가 지나고 더군다나 풀리지 않을 것 같은 숙제를 떠 맡게 되었다. 그래서인지 아무리 생각해도 이대로 자고 싶지 않아 조용히 간호사를 불러 양해를 구하고 병원을 빠져나온다. 오래 고민해봐야 해결될 문제가 아닌데다가 오늘 담판을 지어야 속이 후련해질 터이다. 참을성이 부족한 그녀로썬 변명이 가득한 자기합리화겠지만 미라도 그런 그녀와 비슷한 성격이라 피차일반이라 생각하고 애쉬는 GEO 숙소로 향한다.

어두운 복도를 지나 다섯 발걸음만 떼어 왼쪽으로 틀면 미라의 침실이다. 그렇다는 것을 몸이 기억해서 순식간에 도착해버린 애쉬는 쉬이 문을 열지 못하고 무슨말을 해야 할지 한참 고민한다. 설마 미라가 이미 잠든건 아닌지 확인해보기 위해 귀를 문에 대어 기척을 엿들어본다. 부스럭거리는 소리가 나서 노크를 하려던 순간, 코푸는 소리에 오만가지 생각이 심장을 멈추게 한다. 지금 부대내에서 강인하기로 소문난 엘레나 알바레즈가 고작 철부지 애인인 자기 때문에 운다고 생각하니, 또 한번 다가온 죄책감과 그에 반대되는 자신에 대한 싫증이 밀려온다. 훌쩍이는 소리가 들리자 결국엔 노크도 없이 문을 박차고 열어 무릎을 꿇고 빌 준비를 하려던 그 때, 애쉬의 눈앞에 들어온 것은 미라가 평소에 자주 틀어보는 텔레노벨라. 민망함에 잠시 굳어 몸을 추스리지 않았더니 곧 이어 미라가 어리둥절한 표정으로 화장실에서 나오고 있었다.

“너 지금-” 동그랗게 뜨던 미라의 눈은 이내 불신 가득한 찌푸림으로 변한다.

“쉬지도 않고 여길 와? 정신이 있는거야, 없는거야?”

“말이나 좀 이쁘게 하지.” 그러나 애쉬 본인에게 해야할 얘기다. 몇초 전까지만 해도 사과하고 싶었는데 무슨 마음이 갈대처럼 휙 바뀌어 버리는지, 참 덧 없다.

“뭐야. 시덥잖은 꼬투리나 잡을거면 꺼져.” 미라의 눈빛이 냉담하게 변할때, 애쉬는 문득 오래전부터 생각해왔던 질문이 기억났다. 지금 이 순간에 내뱉을 말이진 모르겠지만 생각나는대로, 느끼는대로 말하는게 서로 속 편할지도 모르는 일이다.

“엘레나. 옛날부터 느껴왔던건데-” 말문의 목구멍에 막혀 한 번 헛기침을 하고 다시 숨을 다듬어 얘기를 하는 애쉬.

“내가 못 미더워?”

“무슨 소리야, 그게?” 미라가 당황스런 기색을 보이며 주춤한다.

“아니, 그렇잖아. 내가 무얼 하든 넌 윽박지르기만 하고. 나쁜 결과보다 좋은 결과도 있는데 왜 그렇게 날 못 잡아먹어 안달인지 모르겠어. 어떨때 보면 우리가 사귀지 전보다 더 많이 싸우게 되는데 난 도대체-” 가슴 깊은 곳에서 부터 뜨거운 울컥함이 올라오지만 꾹 삼키며 그녀는 또 한 번 기침을 한다. 그리고는 말을 잇는다.

“엘레나. 내가 나가서 싸우는건 무훈을 위해서도 아니고 돈 때문도 아니야. 우리가 언제까지 이 일을 할 수 있을 것 같아?”

“적어도 베이커나 엘 파시 영감들 만큼 하게되겠지.” 미라의 덤덤한 태도에 부화가 치밀어 오르는 듯 했으나 이내 애쉬는 숨을 가다듬고 입을 달싹거린다.

“그 인간들 만큼 일하면 우린 다 골병 들거야. 그럴바에는 그 지긋지긋한 흰 바퀴벌레들을 박멸하는게 낫지. 그러기 위해선 아직 몸이 젊을때 움직여야 돼.” 애쉬는 땀이 찬 자신의 손을 부여잡는 미라의 눈이 흔들릴 때, 거기에서 불안감을 보았다.

“너, 네가 무슨 말을 하고있는지 알기나 해? 그런 이유로 촛불에 뛰어드는 나방처럼 날뛴거야?” 애쉬는 그런 미라의 말에 반박하려다 갑작스런 포옹에 말문이 막혀버렸다. 

“지금 네가 말한대로 행동하면 그대로 일찍 죽는길을 택하는거야.”

“엘레나, 나 여태까지 잘 해왔잖아. 이렇게라도 해야 빨리 은퇴해서 우리의 삶을 살아야지.” 피부로부터 뼈로 스며드는 온기에 애쉬의 눈이 뻑뻑해진다.

“은퇴? 그 딴거 하기전에 죽으면 그게 다 무슨 소용이야. 제발 정신차리고 네 몸을 봐.” 애쉬에게는 갈비뼈와 심장이 이토록 가까웠는지를 새삼 깨닫게 되는 순간이었다.

“다음엔 뼈로 안 끝날지도 몰라. 그렇게 죽으면 군에선 널 영웅 취급해주겠지만 난 아니야. 널 평생 멍청한 년 취급하며 원망할거니까.” 아주 미세하게 미라의 목소리가 잠기자 애쉬도 참았던 감정을 주체할 수가 없게된다.

“그건 무섭네. 나처럼 유능한 멍청이가 어디 있다고.” 애쉬는 농담을 해보지만 이미 고인 눈물샘에서 무언가가 쉴 새 없이 삐져나와 결국 그녀는 미라의 어깨에 얼굴을 파묻고 눈을 감았다.

“무책임하게 사랑하는 사람 두고 죽으면 멍청이지. 천치 등신.” 미라가 하는 말과 함께 들리는 훌쩍임은 텔레비전이 아닌 바로 애쉬 옆에 있는 그녀에게서 나는 소리였다. 

“부탁이니까 제발 위험한 짓 좀 그만해.”

“알았어. 마음 고생시켜서 정말 미안.” 미라는 이렇게 약속을 하지만 앞으로 애쉬가 얼마나 자신의 만용을 뿌리치고 위험하지 않은선을 지키며 살지는 장담할수 없다. 하지만, 그래도 오늘밤에 이야기한 이후로 애쉬는 조금 더 느슨하게 마음을 먹기로 했다. 미라에게 우는 얼굴보다 웃는 미소를 안겨주고 싶다는 소망이 생긴 지금. 애쉬가 이 순간을 기억하며 스스로를 다스리면 이 둘에겐 조금 더 밝은 미래가 기다리고 있지 않을까? 

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is part of [Siege the Day event](https://dualrainbow.tumblr.com/post/186577185073/siege-the-day), where the R6S fanfic writers write in any language other than English (or their mother tongue.) This time I wrote in Korean, and my good friend [Inyo](https://inyo-owo.tumblr.com/) has helped me to proof and beta read! Without them, this would have sounded awkward and kind of oldish storytelling, so massive kudos to them! Please check out their wonderful artworks as well :D


End file.
